Demon Temple
The''' Demon Temple''' is the 10th multiplayer dungeon available in the Hall of Heroes. It becomes available at level 65. Party composition Recommended: *2 archers with Scatter Shot and Deep Freeze (Incendiary Shot also useful) *1 knight with tank set (Apollo shield) *1 mage with heal set (all heal skills) *At best you need 45k BR, more defense required for knight Layout Demon Temple has 3 areas and 3 bosses. Area 1 The first area contains 2 groups of Ghastly Flyers (4 in each). They deal both physical and magical damage. The Den contains 3 waves of Fire Demons. They deal magical damage only. The boss is Nemrut, the firelord, a fire golem. He deals physical damage, almost exclusively to a single target in front row. He also has an AoE attack, which he uses every 3 turns. After halfway before his last HP bar, he will activate a buff that raises his attack by 100% and is stackable. He uses this buff every 6 turns, but it is removable with Scatter Shot. It can be ignored by stronger teams though. Removing the buff is a must in Nightmare Mode. The Mystery Box is in this area. Area 2 This area contains 2 groups of Blue Demons (4 in each). They deal magical damage only. The boss is Yaros, lord of destruction. The same boss you faced in solo dungeons and the secret area of The Void. He uses the exact same attack pattern as before, except he is much stronger this time. As always, the multiple buffs he casts himself when you reach his last HP bar cannot be removed by Scatter Shot. Deep Freeze and Incendiary Shot is a must for weaker teams. Keep Suntoria up and your tank healed and you should have no problem. This area contains the Roaming Summoner and the Pandora's Box (provides positive buffs only). Area 3 This area contains 2 groups of Incubuses (4 in each). They deal magical damage only. The demon grave contains either a group of 6 of the demons you've faced during this dungeon or 50k Daru. The boss is Azakar, king of curses, a giant demon trapped in chains. He deals both physical and magical damage. He has 3 attacks that he will chain randomly. First is a magical bolt that hits a single target in the front row. He can also use a magical AoE attack that hits everyone. He can also do a physical semi AoE attack that can hit a random number of players. After reaching his last bar of HP, he will stun everyone for 1 turn. All of his attacks grants him a buff that raises his attack power by 10% and is stackable and removable. And all of his attacks have a chance to put a debuff on its target that lowers your attack by 10% and is stackable and removable. Weaker teams here will want to Scatter his buff every 2-3 turns and keep Deep Freeze and Incendiary Shot to make your healer's life easier. Purification is a must here, unless you can beat this boss very quickly, otherwise the boss will cripple your attack power up to 90% and make this battle very hard to finish, if not impossible. The Traveler's Purse is in this area. Category:Multiplayer Dungeons